il baraccone vive: the sideshow lives on
by HeatherTheShinigami19
Summary: Summary: Leah Simpson thought her life was finally back to normal as she watched sideshow bob get put in the back of the police van, but little did she know her life was far from normal. When a prison riot happens sideshow bob gets out and he's out with a rage fueled vendetta Warning: LEMONS! Sideshow bobXfemale Bart simpson
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons, they belong to Matt Groening

Summary: Leah Simpson thought her life was finally back to normal as she watched sideshow bob get put in the back of the police van, but little did she know her life was far from normal. When a prison riot happens sideshow bob gets out and he's out with a rage fueled vendetta

Chapter: 1

Leah sighed as she got up in the morning, and not from sadness, she was happy because her enemy Robert terwilliger or sideshow bob was back in jail. She giggled like a school girl and jumped out of bed happily, she actually wanted to go to school today. Leah walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit, she settled on a hot pink short sleeved shirt and torn skinny jeans. She hurried to the bathroom, getting there before Lisa. "Hey!" Lisa yelled and Leah snickered. "ya snooze ya lose lese!" she yelled through the door. She straightened her long blonde hair and put on her make up, and did her business before leaving the bathroom. Lisa stuck her tongue out at Leah as she walked by and Leah just said" eat my shorts" she got on the bus and sat down turning on her iPod.

~~~at the prison~~~~

Sideshow Bob's Pov

"That damn girl!" he snarled to himself pacing his cell. "Hey shut up!" his cellmate snake said. He just glared at snake and went back to pacing. 'My plan was perfect' he thought to himself. He growled low in his throat. He glared at the prison jumpsuit, he has being in prison so many times he was come to detest the color orange. He looked around, bad idea because he sees the man in the cell across from his and snakes staring at him with a lustful grin. Bob shuddered knowing he would probably get raped by that man. Snake says "your fucked dude, once ice pick gets someone on his radar there's no getting out of it." Bob glares at snake "that's not helping" he growls. Snake just shrugs

~~~~~after school back at the Simpsons~~~~~

Leah's Pov

Leah sighs tiredly, school was tough today. Even though she knew bob was in prison for good she couldn't help be paranoid, especially when nelson brings a palm tree for greenhouse day.

~flashback~

Leah lines up with the rest of the students going out to the green house, her potted rose in her hands, as she's walking up she sees a shadow and it looks like "AHHHHH SIDESHOW BOB!" she screams in terror, fainting promptly.

~end flashback~

Not only did Leah faint in front of the class but she found out the shadow was just nelson palm tree. "Ugh stupid nelson" she says to herself.

~~~ back at the prison~~~

Sideshow Bob's Pov

Bob smiles at he walks up to snake at dinner. "Oh snake I have an idea and I need your assistance"


	2. Chapter 2: lets get this riot started

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons.

Authors note: hey guys so I'm going to try to update daily, I only updated twice today cuz I thought of a good idea and wanted to get this up. Warnings: intense violence. Don't read if you can't handle it.

Chapter 2: let's get this riot started.

Leah woke up the next morning to the sound of her mom screaming her name. "Mom what's wrong?" she said. "There's been a riot at the prison! Every criminal is out and looting the town!" her mom screamed. Leah screamed in fear getting up as fast as she can. Right as she does a brick crashes through her window. "There's no time to get dressed come on!" her mom said grabbing her hand. Leah and her mom run downstairs Leah screamed as she felt someone grab her from behind pulling her back. Her mom and dad grab her hands and yank her out of the grip of her attacker, who turned out to be snake. "Sorry little dudette but I got orders" snake says and he yanks her back running as fast as he can. "MOM!" she screams as snake runs off with her. She sobs hard not paying attention to where snake is taking her. 'Orders?' she thought to herself. Snake then throws her into the back of a van, "where are you taking me?" she pipes up after they had been driving for a few hours." To the boss little lady." He answers. "And I take it you aren't going to tell me who it is?" she says sarcastically. He just nods his head.

~~~a few hours later~~~

Leah had managed to fall asleep and when she woke up she was in the basement of somewhere, laying on a dingy cot with a thin blanket thrown over her. "Where am I?" she groans as she sits up. She looks around trying to take in her surroundings; she sees a furnace, a toilet, a dirty sink, something that looks like a shower, and chains on the wall. She sobs remembering her mom scream after her as snake took her. She hastily wipes her eyes as she hears the door open. She gasps in fear when she sees its bob. "AHHHHH SIDESHOW BOB!" she screams. "Now now I think by now you can just call me bob." He chuckles. She is backed up against the wall at this point. "What do you want with me bob?" she says shakily. "I think you know damn well what I want!" he shouts at her glaring menacingly. She cringes back and he strides up and yanks her off the bed. "I just need to mark you first." He grins evilly. "M-m-mark me?" she stutters. He just grins as he picks up a large knife and chains her to the wall, making sure she can't move. "This will only hurt a bit." He chuckles. He suddenly starts carving into her side with the knife. She screams in intense pain as the knife carving into her skin again and again. She passes out from the pain.

~~~~~ 6 hours later~~~~~

Leah wakes up feeling like shit. Her head hurts from screaming and crying. And she feels a burning pain in her side. She suddenly notices a mirror that hadn't been there before; she walks up to it and lifts her shirt. And in her side in large letters was: TERWILLIGER. She sobs hard realizing she had her enemy's last name carved on her skin.

~~ 6 hour earlier~~

Sideshow bob's Pov (first person Pov)

I realized as I was carving my last name into her skin that she passed out, I chuckled to myself and finished, stepping back to admire my handiwork. "Perfect." I said to myself and I went upstairs, making sure to lock the door behind me. I went and got a glass of champagne and sat down to read while I waited. All I could think about was what I'm going to do to that girl. I grinned huge as my mind thought up marvelous ideas. I read for a few hours then went to make her dinner, can't have her starve now can we? I went downstairs with the food and I saw her sitting there looking scared. I smiled to myself knowing it's the mere presence of me that scares her. I gave her the food and told her my rules and went back up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3 Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons,

Authors note: hey guys! Notice I'm keeping my promise. Lol I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Warnings, violence/language

Chapter 3: Why me?

Leah sat staring at the scar for hours. Tears streaming down her face,

"Why me?" she sobs in a whisper. She runs over to the small cot when she hears the door open again. She sees bob walk down the stairs, a plate of food in his hands.

"Here I can't have you starve." He says dryly "speaking of that I have only two rules, you will and cannot escape, and you can't take your own life." He says strictly and Leah sighs.

"Yes sir." She whispers. He puffs up proudly at her use of sir and walks up happily. Leah just rolls her eyes; she eats the food willingly knowing that bob won't kill her yet. When she finishes eating she lays the tray at the bottom of the stairs and walks back over to the mirror, she blushes when she realizes that she's still wearing her pjs, which happen to be a cami top and pj shorts that barely covers her ass.

"Damnit!" she growls. She goes back to the bed and sits down. She then notices a window she gasps and runs over to it,

"Maybe I can push the bed over here and stand on it and get out." She whispers to herself. She goes to try it; thankfully the bed is easy to move. She gets it under the window and climbs on it and pulls herself out.

"Yes!" she yells when she gets out. She starts to run and suddenly feels hands grab her. She screams and tries to fight her attacker but he is stronger and he grabs her hair and yanks her head back to look at him. Its bob!

"Damn you to hell!" she screams trying to fight but he injects something into her arm and she feels sleepy. She passes out.

She wakes up a few hours later chained to the wall in the basement of bobs home. She is sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Finally you're awake." He says walking up to her and he slaps her hard.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ESCAPE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he roars at her. He grabs a whip and whips her across the stomach. She screams loudly. He continues whipping her for an hour before stopping.

"Next time you try anything like that I'll do more than whip you." He says to her after he is done. She is sobbing quietly her clothes are now in tatters from the whip. He just laughs and goes back upstairs leaving her chained up.

A few hours later.

Leah sobs still; she realized she is still chained to the wall. She sees bob come back down but all he does is unchain her and goes back upstairs. She runs to the bed and lays there sobbing. She walks hesitantly to the mirror and bursts out in tears again, she looks horrible, her pjs in tatters and her exposed skin is covered in whip scars, and her face is red and blotchy from crying.

She rembers that there is a shower down here and walks over to it, she turns it on and surprisingly the water is clear, she waits for it to warm up and gets in. after she is done she just goes and lays down in the bed without her clothes.

"As long as he doesn't come down right now I'll be fine." She tells herself, mostly to make herself feel better about being naked in her enemy's home.


	4. Chapter 4 why didn't get dressed?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons.

Authors note: sorry this took so long, I just had writers block, Warnings: nudity (lol) language and violence,

Chapter 4: why didn't I put my clothes back on?

Leah's Pov

Leah woke up to bob shaking her violently,

"why in the hell are you naked?" bob ask sternly. Leah was blushing so much.

" M-m-m-my clothes are torn." She managed to stutter out making bob grin evilly.

"Well then I guess you'll go naked then." Bob chuckles making Leah blush even more. Bob leaves a tray of breakfast and goes upstairs. Leah eats the food still embarrassed.

'God do I put back on my torn dirty clothes or do I just go naked?' she thinks to herself. She decides to make the best out of the situation and makes a toga like dress with the blanket from the bed. She grins in happiness at her quick thinking. Bob just happens to come back down. He sees her make-shift dress and busts out laughing.

"Well I must admit that's better than seeing you nude" bob manages to say while laughing. She just blushes glaring at him. Bob hands her a bag "here is some clothes." Bob says. She takes the bag and is about to change when he stops her.

"Wait I have more torture for you and it would be wise not to clothe yourself yet. She drops the bag shaking scared of what is going to happen. He grabs her and chains her to the wall again. She watches in fright as he grabs a not lit brand.

"You rembers how a farmer memorizes his cows right?" he says smoothly and she nods "t-t-they brand them" she stutters out realizing what's going to happen. Bob sees that she realizes what he means and smiles evilly as he sets the brand in the fire.

"Well I need a special way to show that your mine, but more fully then just a name carved into the skin." Bob says and Leah's eyes widen.

"Please no…" she says about to start crying.

"Oh yes, I can't have you get away again without a claim on you." He growls as he pulls the now glowing brand out of the fire. Leah closes her eyes and waits.

She wasn't at all prepared for the white hot pain that was going to come. She screamed louder than she ever has as bob presses the brand on her stomach. He pulls it off and dips it in the fire again and puts it on her again and she screams again.

"NO PLEASE STOP!" she screams through the pain. He just laughs as he continues the painful process of pressing the brand on her skin over and over again. She finally passes out and bob drops the brand. He stares at her checking to make sure it was right and he grins in Triumph. He has brand over and over on her skin R.U.T. his initials. He laughs madly as he looks over her body.

~hours later~

Leah wakes up in more pain than she's ever been. She is on the bed and she hurts all over. "OWWWWWWWW!" she screams as she moves and hits one of the brand marks. She lets out tears. " oh god help me" she moans sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5 Ha! i was right

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons

Chapter 5: unexpected visitor

Leah woke up from sleep to the feeling of something pressing on her chest. She cracks her eye open a bit and sees Dr Robert terwilliger sr. he was pressing a stethoscope to her chest listening to her heart.

"Well thankfully bob she's still alive." She hears him say to bob. She opens her eyes all the way and Dr Terwilliger smiles. "See!" he says. She hears bob sigh in relief. "Oh thank god." He says. Leah tries to sit up but Dr Terwilliger puts his hand gently on her shoulder and pushes her back on the bed." Uh uh you need to rest." He says sternly. And she lays down sighing. He smiles and pats her shoulder gently. "Now son go make her something to eat, she needs food, water, and rest now to help her recover." His father says leaving to follow bob upstairs.

~ Upstairs~

Bob's Pov:

Bob walks into the kitchen hearing his dad follow him.

"What on earth where you thinking boy!" his dad says, clearly pissed off.

"You don't hurt a young lady! Your mother and I raised you better than that!" he finishes saying

"Ummmm." Bob starts to say. Robert sr groans and rubs his face.

"You forgot to take your medication again didn't you?" his father says, bob nods and his dad pounds his fist on the table.

"Damnit bob you're supposed to take that medicine! To forget is so irresponsible." He dad growls and bob lowers his head, making his dad get a sympathetic look on his face, and putting his hand on his shoulder Robert sr says

"Son I don't mean to get angry but that medicine is important. I mean see what you did when you didn't take it?" he says softly and bob nods his head.

"Yes father I see." Bob whispers. And Robert sr smiles

~later that night~

Leah's Pov

After taking a long nap Leah wakes up to bob stroking her hair. She just looks at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I guess I owe you an explanation, after the third time I went to prison for trying to kill you the therapist at the prison suggested I stay taking medicine to control my anger and my impulses to kill." Leah's eyes widen as it dawns on her.

"So I was right, you're insane." She exclaims. Bob glares at her but nods his head.

"Yes I guess you could say it like that, but anyway I only treated you like I did because I have forgotten to take my medication." He finishes and Leah looks sympathetic

"don't feel bad I have to take valium ever since I passed out at school for thinking a palm tree was you." She says embarrassed making bob laugh uproariously. At first she glares but then she starts laughing to. Bob smiles and hugs her.

"Please forgive me." He says

"ok I will." Leah says smiling shyly.


	6. Chapter 6 update

Hey guys this isn't a new chapter this is an update, I'm so sorry but I just can't seem to finish this story, if you guys have any ideas for another sideshow bob story, or even ideas on how to finish this one then please tell me, other than that I'm really sorry

Any way thanks for reading. Again really sorry Please forgive me


End file.
